bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Ochaco Uraraka/Relationships
__TOC__ Family Ochaco loves and cares for her parents very deeply, even taking on the decision to become a hero regardless of the dangers for their sake. She wishes to make money as a hero to give her parents a good life. On the other hand, her parents clearly love and support Ochaco very much, wanting her to look out for her own happiness instead of help with their business. When Ochaco returns home after the U.A. Sports Festival, she‘s met by her parents who throw their surprised daughter a party for efforts. Ochaco is teary-eyed at the visit but is very happy to see them again. =High School [[Class 1-A] Izuku Midoriya Their friendship began mainly after Izuku saves her from being crushed by one of the zero-point mock-robots in the U.A. Entrance Exam. She also tries to give points to him after it’s over so that he can enter the school, since feels she owes him for saving her. They meet again and both are surprised to find they‘re now classmates. Ochaco calls him "Deku", as she thinks it’s his real name because of what he was called in their first meeting, but learns the truth about it and quickly apologizes. She says she thinks it sounds like the Japanese phrase for "You can do it!", (however, in the English dub, she just says it’s cute), which causes him to tell her she can call him that. Ochaco clearly respects Izuku to the point of usually striving to be like Izuku (sharing his own creativity and determination), and has faith in his judgement and decisions. This is best seen when she puts in a vote for him as class president, which shows her firm belief in him. On the other hand, Izuku trusts deeply in Ochaco's own decisions and help, and greatly enjoys being around her. Both of them are protective with each other, as when Izuku defends her from Katsuki Bakugo’s accusations, and when Ochaco almost confronts Tomura Shigaraki who’s keeping Izuku hostage by the neck at that point. In the Internship Arc when Sir Nighteye tells her that Izuku was going to die, Ochaco was horrified that she couldn’t do anything save him. She was relieved to see him not only survive but defeat Kai Chisaki, as well. Ochaco slowly developed feelings for Izuku, getting jealous when Mei Hatsume is too close to him and their intimate talks in the festival. She got embarrassed when Gunhead teased her by asking if she was talking to her boyfriend and frantically tells him that wasn't the case. She’s also greatly amazed when Izuku shows off his new moves at the end of the Vs. Hero Killer Arc. During the Final Exams Arc, Yuga Aoyama asks Ochaco if she likes Izuku, to which she only replied by blushing and holding her face with embarrassment. In the anime, she acts this way again and gives many excuses when asked about what transpired in the test while in the presence of Izuku who is confused by her erratic behavior. Due to her insecurities about her possible feelings for him, Ochaco usually blushes heavily and runs away whenever she is alone with Izuku, or deny it in an over exaggerated way, while he is confused by her behavior. During the Provisional Hero License Exam Arc, Ochaco realizes that she does indeed have feelings for Izuku after getting jealous of Camie Utsushimi being with him, and realizes she has felt this way because of their time together. However, she has decided to focus on becoming a hero for her sake and so that her affections for Izuku doesn't interfere between them, deciding to only being close friends with him for the time being. It is shown that she has trouble staying in her mindset of keeping her feelings at bay though, as she recently remembers the time that Izuku saw Mei's cleavage, she gets jealous and punched herself in the face in order to get herself to stop. But after witnessing Izuku losing control of his Quirk Blackwhip, her feelings resurface again as she starts to worry why this is happening. She uses her Zero Gravity to jump up and grab him before calling out Hitoshi Shinso for assistance. Tenya Iida Since they are both very close to with Izuku, they become close friends with each other as well. Ochaco’s amazed to hear Tenya is from a prestigious family of super heroes and that he is therefore the brother of Ingenium. Ochaco says that she knew he had some form of a rich background and was impressed by him. In spite of their differing personalities, the two surprisingly get along very well and often end up in situations together. As a result, they always have each other's backs during battles, which was seen when Ochaco protects Tenya from Kurogiri as he went to get heroes. Tsuyu Asui Ochaco and Tsuyu are close friends, as they are on a first name basis with each other. They even call each other "hon," a shortened version of the nickname "honey". The two easily cooperate with each other while also acting protective, as seen during their fight against Himiko Toga. They comfort and help the others as possible, as seen when Tsuyu comforts Ochaco by offering to hold her hand (which she accepted) during the Forest Training Camp Arc, or when Ochaco helps Tsuyu to apologize towards their classmates by gathering them. When Tsuyu breaks down crying after apologizing to everyone for doubting saving Katsuki, Ochaco comforts her by holding her as she gets her pain out. Momo Yaoyorozu They are not interacting too much, though appear to be on good terms. Ochaco is seen comforting Momo after they and the other girls were tricked into wearing skimpy cheerleader outfits by Denki Kaminari and Minoru Mineta. The pair are later seen talking with the other girls about things. Soon the topic turns into questions about Ochaco's love life, but Momo respects her privacy and tells the other girls to stop trying to pry into it. Ochaco is appreciative of this but left to wonder about her feelings. Mina Ashido They are seen together several times and are good friends. Mina was the first of the girls to figure out that Ochaco was in love with someone and teases for it, while attempting to find out who it is with Jiro, but the Tsuya and Momo stops them. Mina later teases her again for grabbing onto Izuku so hard in her attempt to save her, implying that she knows she likes him, which causes Ochaco to red in embarrassment. Katsuki Bakugo At first, Ochaco avoids interacting with Katsuki due to his aggressive behavior. They first meet in the training fight, but Katsuki is so focused on fighting Izuku that he ignores Ochaco. For his part, Katsuki doesn’t bother to talk to her and doesn’t recall her face or name, as seen in the Sports Festival while she‘s scared that she has to fight him. However, in their match he is impressed by her ingenuity, most likely because he just recognized her being friends with Izuku. Katsuki acknowledges Ochaco's strength and determination, using her last name as a sign of respect. For her part, Ochaco has stopped being afraid of him since then, now being grateful towards Katsuki for treating her like a true opponent. After this event, the two heroes-in-training begin to respect and admire each other more, which causes them to defend each other even from allies. This was seen when Katsuki goes out of his way to say that Ochaco isn’t fragile, even when his classmates said that she was. In an omake after the End of Term Test Arc, Ochaco has even talked with Katsuki about his relationship with Izuku, hinting she understands him to some degree. Yuga Aoyama They are classmates and their first meeting was in the Quirk Apprehension Test. When Izuku has his Quirk restrained by their teacher, Yuga gives Ochaco comforting words by stating he'll be by her side if Izuku is expelled as she is confused and can't recall his name. They are later paired up against Thirteen and their teamwork is a bit rocky. When they‘re in a bind, Yuga had correctly guessed that Ochaco was thinking of Izuku in their match. He inquired if she had feelings for him, which resulting in her blushing and letting go of the rail she was clinging to. However, this also awakened her combat instincts and allowed her to take down the hero. Yuga's words caused Ochaco to ponder over her feelings for Izuku and they were shown to stick with her before she realized that he was right about she felt about Izuku. Other Schoolmates Mei Hatsume Ochaco has a somewhat rocky relationship with Mei, due to the latter's extremely direct nature and wild inventions. She also dislikes Mei's "awfully close" distance when around Izuku (as she has a habit of violating peoples' personal space), much to her dismay and jealously. While all makes Ochaco visibly uncomfortable, she manages to remain polite and civil. Recently though when she remembered the time that Izuku saw Hatsume's cleavage she punched herself to get herself to stop thinking about it. Nejire Hado Nejire helped Ochaco and Tsuyu get an internship with Ryukyu. The three establish a friendship with each other since Ochaco and Tsuyu listen and cooperate with Nejire splendidly during their internship. Faculty Shota Aizawa Shota is her teacher. Their first meeting was not all good as she was put off by his sudden arrival and deadpan manner. She heard of his hero identity from Izuku and noted she didn't seem familiar with him after he erased Izuku's Quirk. Though there isn't much interaction between them, she respects him as her instructor and listened to him when he had the class flee USJ after actual villains show up. After the death of Sir Nighteye, Ochaco feels guilty because he thought he could have done much more to save him, but Aizawa consoles her and reply that she bears no responsibility and the fault lies with the Heroes, asking her to take time and think about what she wants to do in the future, to which she responds that she wants to save people. Months later, after she saves Izuku during the 5th round of the Joint Training Exercise, Aizawa recounts that Uraraka has matured. Pro Heroes Gunhead Ochaco interned under Gunhead, wanting to see how a combat hero like him works. They are close enough to tease the other at times, and recognize their strengths and weaknesses. Because of their time together, Ochaco has developed a combat instinct that tends to awake in situations and help her. Ochaco also thinks the way he talks and acts is cute which is contrast to his intimidating appearance. Villains Himiko Toga Ochaco and Himiko are enemies. They first meet at the training camp, when Himiko stalks Ochaco and Tsuyu. Despite the fact that Himiko tries to attack Ochaco and Tsuyu with a knife, she joyfully calls them "her friends", which leaves Ochaco slightly disturbed. However, Himiko manages to hit a soft spot when she realized that Ochaco fell in love with someone. References Site Navigation it:Ochaco Uraraka/Relazioni Category:Character Subpage Category:Relationships